


Help! My Brother is Half Human, Half Demon!

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Demi Demon Chris, Demon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: Chris is not entirely human and once he's been found out by his brother and his friends he has to tell them a huge family secret. How will they take it and will life on the Tortuga ever be the same





	1. Chapter 1

Chris hissed as his arm slowly tinted red, signalling him that his human disguise is starting to wear off. You see dear readers Mrs.Kratt married a rouge demon that got got kicked out of Hell because demons aren't suppoused to fall in love with humans nor are they suppoused to do good for humanity like Mr.Kratt did. Martin had his mothers dominant human genes whilst the youngest, Chris got his father's demon genes and to hide his demon form Chris uses a potion to disguis himself as human...however it wore off sooner than the Kratt in green had anticipated. 

"Nononononononononon not now please...it's too soon" he muttered to himself, trying to will his arm to return to normal.

"Did you say something Chris?" Martin said, turning to face the younger Kratt.

Chris hid his arm behind his back and smiled.

"Oh nothing at all bro...look I gotta go back to the Tortuga I am suddenly not feeling so well" the green clad Kratt said. Before Martign could ask Chris had rushed off to the Tortuga in a hurry. once he was there he rushed into the bathrooom. He looked himself in the mirror to see he had fully transformed back to his demon form.

"Seriously...need to make a stronger disguise potion" he muttered to himself. Suddenly an audible gasp could be heard. Chris turned abruptly to see his brother along with the others standing in the door way, mouths agape in either horror or just agape.

"Chris?" Martin said softly. 

Oh boy did he have a lot of explaining to do to both his brother and his friends.


	2. Revelation Part 1

"Chris what...what's going on? Why do you look like...that?" The elder Kratt questioned. Chris bit his lip. How on Earths's great green name was he suppoused to explain this to his older brother.

"Martin...I...I am sorry" was all the green clad Kratt could muster.

"How long have you kept this from us??? How is this even possible???" Martin cried out. Chris flinched. He could sense his brothers emotions go haywire. Quite literally. Demons of Chris' nature can sense the emotional states of humans.

 

"Martin if you could just let me explain I will tell you" Chris said only to gasp at the sudden influx of tears welling up in his brothers eyes. Chris backed up into the corner of the bathroom.

"Forget it I don't want to hear it....it's like I don't even know you anymore" Martin said, running out of the Tortuga and into the jungle of the Amazons. Chris sunk to the floor and curled up. He never wanted Martin to find out. Not like this. Chris jolted as Aviva put her hand on his shoulder. She gave the Kratt in green a reassuring smile.

 

"You guys aren't upset?" Chris said.

"Why on Earth would we be upset C.K you are our amigo and you being some sort of demon doesn't change that" Aviva said. Jimmy and Koki nodded in agreement.

"But Martin...he..." Chris started

"Martin just needs time to process this. He will come around. You'll see" Koki said.

"Yeah besides if I may say this...you look kinda cool like this Chris" Jimmy said, munching on a slice of pizza.

 

Chris smiled. He was grateful to have friends like the Wild Kratts crew. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I need to find Martin" he said 

"We're helping" Aviva said


	3. Revelation Part 2

Chris and the others had looked through the Amazon for half an hour before they had found the elderly Kratt brother by a river bank. He stared blankly at his reflection. 

 

"Martin before you reject me....  let me explain this whole demon thing" the younger Kratt brother said to his brother. Martin barely looked at his brother when Chris started his explanation .

 

"Dad . .wasn't exactly human when he met mom  He was a demon that got kicked out of hell... mom's human genes are more dominant in you while I got more of dad's demon genes . I never meant to keep it a secret... I only kept it a secret because I was scared you'd hate me" Chris said. 

 

Martin gasped and looked at his brother. 

 

"I couldn't hate you bro. I was just upset that you trusted me so little not to tell me" Martin said hugging Chris. Chris hugged back, his tail slowly swishing back and forth.

 "I do trust you Martin..." Chris said softly. 


	4. Revelation Final Part

"I do trust you Martin..." Chris said softly.

"Then why....why couldn't you tell me about this whole demon thing Chris. I don't understand" Martin siad.

 

Chris sighed as he pulled out a small book. It had a in scription in Latin on the cover. Martin eyed it carefully.

_Hoc metuendas Dcemonis violentias Cod. Ut quisquam sine licentia domini legit omnia sustineas aeternitatis_

 

"This is the Demon Codex. For any mortal that reads it without the permission of the owner may you suffer in all of eternity"  Marting read out loud. 

Chris opened the book and flipped it to a page. More of the Latin language met Martin's eyes.

_Et daemonium non revelare in fronte de sola mortale. Mortalis an consanguineus vel amicus. Apocalypsis mortis poena sit constituta_

"No demon shall reveal themselves in front of a mere mortal. Whether the mortal is a blood relative or a friend. Revelation is punishable by death. Chris this is horrible...why would they do that??" Martin said.

"It is because of the Great Human Demon War that happened over 200 years ago. The Demon King created the Demon Codex...which is basically a book of demon laws to protect his people from going exctinct. Dad somehow found a loophole in the Codex when he met mom nad had you and me.....Martin I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't risk dying...wait oh no...ohnononononononono I forgot..." Chris said as realization struck him.

 

"What? What is it bro?" Martin said.

"Aviva and the others know and they are mortals...oh no if the Demon King finds out he might kill Aviva, Koki and Jimmy. We need to get to the Tortuga and fast." Chris said

Martin nodded ands starting running in the direction of the Tortuga.

But the Demon King was the least of their worries as a certain Zachbot had been spying 9on them from the bushes.


	5. Zach's Plan Part 1

Inside the Varmitech mansion Zach was busy showing the other villains what he had discovered.

"And you are certain you haven't tampered with the footage in any shape, way  or form Zachary" Paisely said in disbelief.

"For the last time Paisely no I haven't! Chris is a demon and that gave me an idea...demons must have lots fo magical powers. If I could kidnap Chris and harness his powers we could use it and those pesky Wild Ratts would never bother us again" Zach said.

"That's gonna be easy a few shots of my dough cannon ought to capture green bean in a heartbeat" Gourmand said.

"And just to be safe I will posebeam him into place....oh imagne with the Wild Kratts out of the way we could use animals however we please. Without anyone interrupting us" Donita chuckled.

"Then it is settled. At sunset we will capture Chris Kratt" Zach said.

 

Later that night a Zachbot had infiltrated the Tortuga and quietly snuck up on Chris's sleeping form. Chris eyes opened abruptly and before he could make a sound the Zachbot had stuffed him in a old Christmas sack and taken off. But not before leaving a note for the others to read when they woke up.


End file.
